Death on Endor (in a literal sense)
by Darth Pancake
Summary: Wedge and Lando flew into the Second Death Star as planned, but a few more Tie fighters followed them this time. So instead of being vaporized, the Death Star does something a little more... odd. Rated T for safety. This is my first work on here, so it may not be the best thing ever. (There are no pairings)
1. chapter 1

"Acknowledged, general Calrissian. I'm already on my way out."

Wedge Antilles wasn't know for missing a shot. Nor was he known for fleeing. So when Red squadron needed a new leader for the attack on the second death Star, Wedge was the optimal choice.

Of course, at the time he'd accepted the promotion, he hadn't known he'd be flying INTO the Death Star. And now, here he was.

On his way out of the reactor core, Wedge heard his comm. go off.

"Wedge! They're all over me! I can't-" and then static. Wedge couldn't turn around. He knew that the shot he had given to the main reactor was enough to destroy the station. Still, as he flew away, Wedge tried desperately for a receiving call.

"General Calrissian, please respond. Are you there? Lando, are you there?"

But no one answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Admiral Ackbar's day wasn't going as he had planned. He hadn't planned for the Death Star to be operational, and he certainly hadn't expected to see it start to plummet downwards like a dieing beast. Seeing it tilt, he immediately turned to his helmsmen. "Get a message to the strike team. They have to get out of there!" Even at the chorus of "Yes, Admiral!" He knew it was a futile effort. The Death Star's gravity would pull them out of orbit even if they got off of the ground.

So as Ackbar sat there, mourning the losses of the pilots and soldiers under his command, he was left with one crucial fact.

The Death Star was sinking towards Endor, and he hadn't the slightest clue as to why.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke wasn't really sure what to think when he felt the Death Star's gravity start to fail. His mind was in one place- getting his father off of this soon-to-be meteorite.

Luke finally managed to drag Vader into the main hangar bay, where troopers with magnetic boots were rushing to starships. Looking up, Luke saw one particular tie fighter take off and immediately crash into the celling, dropping debris over several troopers.

"Lord Vader!" Luke turned and saw two stormtroopers rush at him, blasters raised. Before he could react, Vader spoke up. "Hold- he is with me."

Thank you, father. Luke mentally projected, and Vader merely grunted in response. The four of them- the troopers were now warily following Luke- made a beeline straight towards one of the imperial shuttles. "Why isn't it being tossed around like most of the rest of the station?" Luke asked. One of the troopers turned to him, saying, "The legs are magnetised. You'll have to disengage the locks when we take off." Luke nodded absentmindedly, not asking himself why he was bringing these troopers with him

They boarded the shuttle just as an automated message began to play over the death star comm. speaker. "Warning! We are entering the atmosphere. Please hold onto something." Luke swore and ran onboard, leaving Vader with the troopers. One of them followed him to the cockpit as the other closed the ramp.

"How the hell are you going to get us out of here with us falling at this speed?" the trooper demanded, as they sat down.

Luke didn't look at him as he answered. "We're going straight to lightspeed. Disengage mag locks."

"Mag locks disengaged. Entering coordinates-"

"No time for that." Luke interrupted. "Engage the hyperdrive."

The trooper turned to stare at Luke. "Now!" Luke nearly shouted. Without another word, the trooper pulled the lever and the shuttle shot out of the hangar.

The trooper turned back to Luke. "We don't know where we're going. We should disengage." Luke nodded. "Disengage in three, two, one, pull it!"

The trooper pulled the lever and they were sucked out of hyperspace- right in front of a planet. "Shit!" the trooper swore. "That was too close."

"You can say that again." Luke said in response. The two pilots turned to face each other. "I never got your name." Luke said. "The trooper removed his helmet, revealing an aged man of around what Luke could only assume to be 60 years. "The name's Broadside."

Luke put out his arm for a hand shake, which Broadside took. "Nice to meet you, Broadside." The trooper grunted in response, saying something about all Skywalkers being the same, even after almost thirty years. Luke didn't quite hear any of it.

Suddenly, though, a voice called from the back, "Skywalker! Get down here, quick!" With a quick glance to Broadside, who nodded that yes he did indeed have the controls, Luke ran down to the passenger area. What he found, he did not like.

Vader was slumped in one of the seats, with the other stormtrooper furiously tinkering with his respirator. "What are you doing?" Luke demanded as he approached the pair. The trooper looked up at him, before returning to his work. "I'm trying to repair his respirator. He needs it to breathe, you know. It looks like it's taken some electrical damage, or something like that."

"And he's just letting you operate on him...?"

The trooper snorted. "Oh, force no. Fortunately, he been blissfully unconscious this entire time so I don't get strangled. Still, even though I'm buying him time, he needs a medical center, and fast."

Luke nodded in reply. "I'll have Broadside take us somewhere nice. What's your name?"

The trooper appeared to be startled, before turning to face him. "It's Cody, sir." Luke then outstreched his hand, using the force and removing Cody's helmet. "Yep, just as I expected." he said at the same time as Cody's indignant, "Hey!"

Luke grinned at Cody. "You're a clone, right?" he asked. Cody slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Yeah, I am. Just go ahead and mock me like all the other non clones do." Luke's grin vanished. He leaned against the wall, replying, "I wasn't going to mock you. In fact, I was going to ask you why you called me 'sir' earlier. We're still on opposite sides of the war." Cody shrugged. "I don't know. Old habit. _Really_ old habit. I used to serve under a Jedi named Skywalker." Luke put a hand on Cody's shoulder. "Cody, you and I have a lot to talk about. But for now, please keep my father alive while I get us to a medical facility."

Luke left for the cockpit to the sound of Cody sputtering, "You're his- he's your- general Skywalker? Wait-"

Luke smirked. If this was the Cody that he kept hearing about, he'd couldn't wait to tell him about Rex. "Broadside, set course for Pollis Massa. It seems to be closest."


	4. Chapter 4

Things had gone chaotic rather quickly. Admiral Ackbar thought that if the attack hadn't succeeded in destroying both the Emperor and the Death Star, this would have been the worst possible outcome.

Perhaps the most frightening bit of news he'd received was that Darth Vader had been onboard a shuttle that escaped the Death Star moments before it's destruction. Vader's survival meant the Empire's survival, and that was a serious problem.

To make things worse, most of the Imperial fleet, including the super star destroyer _Executer_ , was still operational and ready to blow the much, much smaller rebel fleet to smithereens.

Perhaps the most catastrophic report, however, had been that the Death Star had collided into the surface of the forest moon of Endor. Ackbar didn't need a report for that one, however, as he'd seen it with his own eyes. The entire strike team was assumed K.I.A., and Endor was expected to go through mass climate shifts that would potentially eliminate all life on the surface.

Ackbar couldn't do anything about that right now though, because he was currently staring down a super star destroyer.

"Admiral!" a crewman called. "We've received a transmission from general Skywalker!" Ackbar allowed a small smile to cross his face. There was still hope. "Put it through!" he said to the crewman. "I'll take it in the war room."

"Yes sir!" came the reply, and Ackbar trudged out of the bridge and into the war room. The Holo-table in the middle of the room lit up, projecting Skywalker's somber face. "Hello, admiral." the last Jedi said.

"Greetings, Skywalker. It is good to see that you survived. Is there rest of the strike team with you?" Luke looked confused. "No, that's why I called you. I was hoping Han or Leia would be there."

"You mean you left them on Endor?!" Ackbar cried. Luke said, "I was taken prisoner aboard the Death Star. They aren't there, are they?"

Ackbar shook his orange head. "No, my boy. We are assuming your team K.I.A. until further proof. The Death Star crashed into the planet, so it's unlikely they survived."

Luke looked like he was about to respond, before a voice in the background said, "General! We're being hailed!" Luke turned back to Ackbar, with a look of grim determination on his face. "I have to go, Admiral. This is important to the life of my father."

The hologram buzzed off as Ackbar shouted at Luke, "Your father?! Wait, was that a clone? Skywaler- dammit!"

Ackbar stormed back onto the bridge, shouting, "tail that comm. unit! I want to know where it's at! General Skywalker could be in danger!" Several of the Mon Calamari crewman gave a chorus of "Yes sir!", just as another turned and called, "Admiral, you're going to want to see this!"

Ackbar moved back over to the bridge viewport and noticed immediately that something was wrong.

The _Executer_ had just jumped to hyperspace, and it was probably going to find Darth Vader.

"Damn," Ackbar muttered as the rest of the Imperial Fleet jumped away as well.

"What do we do, Admiral?" the helmsman asked him. Ackbar turned and said, "Have some transports get down to the surface of Endor. We need to- we need to check for survivers." Ackbar turned to exit the bridge, but not before he used the ships intercom. "Captain Antilles, please meet Admiral Ackbar in the war room for a debrief."

This could get a little messy.


	5. RESPONSE AND STORY INFO

**Hey everyone, just wanted to make a quick update to the story because I forgot to respond to reviews.** LPK9 **: Thanks, man! Really appreciate you giving the story a chance.**

That **was it lol.** **Don't forget to leave a review about how you like the story, and you can always leave ideas there too.**

Also **, in case you didn't get the gist of the story, here's a basic rundown.** **More Tie Fighters follow Lando and Wedge into the Death Star's innards, and fewer fly out in search of the other rebels. So Lando, Pancake Face (Nien Numb) and the Millennium Falcon are all vaporized, leaving Wedge to be the only pilot that lands a hit. The hit was enough to destabilize the station and send it crashing down, but not enough to destroy it completely.**

The **_Executer_ isn't destroyed because I wanted it to live. End of that discussion.**

Han **, Leia, R2-D2 and 3-PO are assumed dead, but maybe they aren't...**

And **lastly, because the death star is failing, there isn't time for Vader to do his whole 'dramatic death' thing, so he never took off his mask, leaving Cody to attempt to save his life.**

I **lied. This is the last one. Cody and Broadside follow Luke out of a sense of loyalty towards the Skywalker clan, and loyalty to Vader as well. Their brain chips are still in, but let's just say that they... broke.**

Captain **Rex may also make his debut into the story, I'm just not sure when.** **That's all, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 (responses counts as 5)

"General! We're being hailed!" Luke turned to Ackbar, saying, "I have too go, Admiral. This is important to the life of father." Luke turned off the comm., ignoring whatever Ackbar tried to spitter out.

The last Jedi turned out of the passenger area and ran to the cockpit. Broadside was there, talking to an odd humanoid over a hologram.

"I understand that ma'am. Yes, thank you. Oh, here's Skywalker now." Broadside handed the comm. to Luke.

The alien, a tall and spangly thing, looked to Luke. "Greetings, young Skywalker. Tales of your exploits have been heard across the Galaxy." Luke gave a slight bow. "Thank you. But we aren't here for conversation." The alien scoffed. "Of course not. You have come to the finest medical facility this side of the Galaxy- who will we be treating?"

Luke glared at Broadside. "You didn't tell her?" The clone, wearing his helmet again, shrugged. "I figured Ahm-Sur would take it better from you. You know, with you being a war hero and all."

Luke siged- he still wasn't completely comfortable around the clones, despite how much he tried to appear otherwise. "Well my lady, you'll be treating Darth Vader."

If Ahm-Sur was surprised, she hid it well. "Excellent. I believe all of his medical records are already in storage here. I will have a team of droids bring him to our chief medical team, as I assume his situation is urgent enough to bring him here instead of an imperial medical facility." Broadside shrugged, adding a "Yeah, something like that."

"You are cleared for docking bay 93. The droids are already on standby."

"Thank you, milady."

"General Skywalker! General Skywalker!" Cody burst into the cockpit. All occupants, including the Pollis Massan, started at the clone. "What?" Luke demanded.

"It's Lord Vader, sir. He's not breathing, and his suit is not responding."


	7. Chapter 7, the one about Piett

Admiral Firmus Piett had had enough of near death experiences for one day, thank you. First and foremost, that _insane_ rebel pilot had tried to kamikaze the _Executor's_ bridge. Thank God for TIE fighters.

Immediately following, the Death Star had exploded, taking out half the fleet and nearly severing the _Executor_ in two. By that point, Piett was ready to simply destroy the enemy fleet and go back to Coruscant, consequences be damned.

And then he found out that a certain dark lord of the sith had the _gall_ to survive and make everything more complicated.

Because, and he didn't know why, he felt an odd sense of _loyalty_ to the sith. Even though he strangled practically every officer he's ever had.

And so here he was, racing through hyperspace to trail an intercepted transmission in order to track down Luke Skywalker, who he was 99% certain was Vader's son.

"Admiral! We've located the transmission!" Piett turned to his lieutenant. "Where?"

"It seems to be coming from Geonosis, sir!"

"Helmsman, set a course!"

"Right away, sir!"

Only a few hours later, Piett had one of his helmsmen being sent to the brig for being a spy, and they were back where they started. The comm. trail had been a decoy.

 **So as you may have noticed, these are a little on the short side. I hope that I'll be able to fix that for future chapters. Next up, do you guys want to see Moff Jerjerrod or Cody?**


	8. Chapter 8: Moff Jerjerrod

**2 Days earlier:**

Moff Jerjerrod has been afraid before. He's cowered in the presence of the emperor, been strangled by Darth Vader, and been stared down by the Royal Guard. But his fear has never gotten the best of him. Not even today.

Jerjerrod was on the bridge of what was likely the Pinnacle of galactic technology. And said Pinnacle was slowly drifting towards Endor. To explode upon imminent contact.

Jerjerrod was an old fashioned man, and he stuck with an old fashioned code- a captain goes down with his ship unless everyone else is off first. And so there he was, on the bridge, calmly giving orders.

"Send out another message to evacuate." he told his captain. The man saluted and ran off.

Jerjerrod then contacted the main hangar bay through the intercom. "All pilots, please return to your ships and evacuate to your assigned star destroyer."

One of the other operators in the room with the moff turned to him and said, "Sir, we've lost all contact with the main super laser control, though it could be atmospheric interference." Jerjerrod nodded absentmindedly.

"Are the shields up?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. If we want to attempt to survive this we need maximum protection."

"Sir, we're being hailed by the _Executor_!"

"Put it through."

The face of Admiral Piett appeared on the viewscreen of the bridge.

"Moff Jerjerrod," the admiral began. "Lord Vader. Is he still onboard?" Jerjerrod turned to the bridge crew. "Find Vader!" he shouted.

One of the younger crew, an ensign, pulled up a security feed. "Moff! Admiral! Lord Vader has just boarded a shuttle!"

Piett visibly relaxed. "That's good, we can intercept-"

"It just jumped to hyperspace!"

Jerjerrod paled. "From _inside the hangar?!_ " The ensign nodded. "Yessir!"

Piett said, "We can find Lord Vader later. Moff, do you require assistance?" Another ensign spoke up from across the bridge. "Sir, we've entered the atmosphere!"

Jerjerrod looked up to Piett. "I don't think that will be necessary, Admiral. Go find Lord Vader."

Piett gave a small smile, followed by a quick salute. "Goodbye, gentlemen." The comm. screen went dead.

Moff Jerjerrod had never been ruled by his fear. And he would stick to that until his dying breath.

 **I got impatient waiting for an answer to Cody or Jerjerrod, so I chose for myself, haha. Cody is next, and we'll get to Wedge and Ackbar after that. Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Clone Commander Cody

**Joanfenny Kenobi: I plan to, lol. Thanks!** **Kondorou: I hope I didn't butcher your name, and yes. Yes it has.**

Cody was a clone, desgned to withstand stressful situations. He used to be a Clone Martial Commander, one of the most prestigious ranks a clone could achive in the GAR. He thought he'd seen it all.

Cody had not seen it all.

As the shuttle landed in docking bay 93, a squad of droids were waiting with a stretcher. As the ramp decended, Luke was the first one out, holding Vader with the force, leaving Cody and Broadside to run after him.

Luke instantly placed Vader on the stretcher, and the group of five droids and three humans took off. "Follow me." one of the droids said. It appeared as a floating droid, with the upper torso of a 21-B medical droid.

After a few minutes of running, the group entered an operating room. "Place him down." the 21-B said.

The droid turned to the small group. "Our doctors will be coming in shortly. Please wait outside." Luke started to protest, but the droid said again, more firmly, "Please wait outside. Our surgeons do not need distractions."

That, combined with Cody and Broadside pulling him out of the operating room, had him leave just as the pollis massan doctors approached Vader's still form.

The trio sat down on a bench outside. Broadside, detecting that the two needed to be alone, stood up. "I'm going to go check on... the uh... the ship. Come get me when he's out." The pilot left the group, leaving Cody alone with Luke.

"He's your father?" Cody asked after a few minutes of an awkward silence. "Darth Vader is General Skywalker?"

"Yes and no." Luke breathed. "It's a long story that Old Ben never gave me the full details to."

"Old Ben?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's a jedi ghost."

"Oh my god, I killed him. I knew I killed him, I had just hoped- I'm sorry."

Luke looked confused. "You didn't kill him, my father did. On the First Death Star."

Cody let a small tear drip down his weathered face. "I didn't know."

Luke then had a look realization cross his face. "You thought you killed him? Why?"

Cody gave a somber look in Luke's direction.

"Kid, let me tell you about Order 66."

 **So what did you guys think? Don't worry, we'll be back with these two in a bit. Next up is Ackbar and Wedge, then maybe another Piett, amd then a _mystery_ chapter. Who could it be? Don't forget to review!**


	10. Responses part 2, Chapter 10

**Hello there!**

 **I'm here with another update chapter!**

 **fanofthisfiction: Yes, yes, yes! You are the winner! I didn't think anyone noticed the connection between the title and the fact that it actually happened, but yeah that's it. And it's the Second Death Star, but dont worry, I'll get to the prospect of Starkiller later. Darth Vader has an _interesting_ story ahead of him, rest assured.**

Now, for those that don't get the newer chapters, Piett had tracked Darth Vader's ship, but a rebel spy gave Ackbar the news of Vader's survival and mislead Piett before being thrown into the brig (and probably executed).

As revealed by Jerjerrod's chapter, the poor moff had tried everything to save the station before eventually resorting to just rasing the shields and hoping for the best. It didn't work out very well for him, as the station exploded on impact and took a large chunk if the imperial fleet with it.

Cody and Luke have _a lot_ to talk about, let me tell you.

In the future, Broadside should get a chapter, and so will Vader. Wedge is next up, for the Wedge fans out there.

One more thing. If you haven't noticed by now, I update this several times a day. So if any of you have any ideas for the story in the future, be sure to either pm me or leave it in a review, I'd appreciate it!

Now that I've added a couple hundred more words to my count, enjoy the rest of the story (when it comes out). Hope this cleared up any issues!

signed, the glorious (kind of) Darth (not really) Panxake.


	11. Chapter 11: Wedge Antilles

**And welcome to another chapter! It's Wedge's turn now, but first- reviews!**

 **fanofthefiction: Thanks for your reviews, man! And they know he's a Skywalker because his full name was never a secret. The Empire has had his name at the top of their most wanted list for years now lol.**

Chapter 11: Wedge Antilles

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

Ackbar turned around and saw Wedge Antilles is the doorway of the war room.

"Ah, yes. Wedge my boy, come sit down."

Wedge moved slowly into the war room, taking a seat opposite of the Mon Calamarie Admiral.

"So, Wedge." Ackbar began. "What exactly happend inside the Death Star? It was supposed to explode."

And here it was. Wedge had been preparing for this question for the better part of two days, and he still didn't have an answer.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No. I can only guess that the initial blast from my X-wing wasn't enough. _The Millennium Falcon's_ blast turret would have provided the extra boost needed to fully destroy the reactor, but General Calrissian was shot down."

Ackbar looked to Wedge. "So, because of the loss of General Calrissian, Darth Vader escaped, Luke Skywalker is missing, and our Endor strike team is missing?"

"That sounds about right. But Luke, have you heard from him? Is he in trouble?"

Ackbar sighed. "That's the main reason I called you in here. We received a transmission from General Skywalker about a day ago and traced his coordinates. But due to this mess with the Death Star and the Imperial Fleet disapearing, we haven't been able to dispatch anyone to find him."

Wedge was apalled. "Why didn't you send me? I could have gone!"

Ackbar winced. "We thought it best to let you have a few days rest, first. But now the council can no longer deny the urgency of this situation. We need General Skywalker if we are to beat back the Empire further. We're dispatching Red and Green squadrons to hunt him down, and you'll be heading them up. But be advised, the Empire is almost definitely looking for him too."

Wedge stood up. "When do we leave?"

Ackbar rose beside him. "Red and Green have already been prepped and are waiting in the hangar as we speak. Pack what you need and get down there.

As Wedge turned to go, Ackbar said, "Check in regularly, ok?"

Wedge turned back to grin at him. "I'll think about it."

Wedge Antilles was one of the best pilots in the Rebel Alliance. If anyone could find a rogue Skywalker, it was him.

Little did anyone know, that he'd be finding more than one Skywalker.

 **And cut! How did that one go? Was it good? Did I do Wedge any justice? Leave your thoughts in a review!**


	12. Announcement (again, I'm sorry)

Hello there!

Just wanted to make a quick announcement that I've written two one shot stories that I would really appreciate you giving a chance.

The first one is about Darth Vader's last thoughts, and the second is a horror story centered around Captain Rex and a much more sadistic (and insane) Darth Vader.

Also, thanks to everyone who has been following Death on Endor 'till now! It really means a lot to me!

Until tommorrow (or later tonight, who knows), the Darthiest of Pancakes


	13. Chapter 12

Admiral Firmus Piett had finally managed to trace Skywalker's transmission to Pollis Massa, and was on his way there now.

Piett, upon hereing of Vader's survival, had contacted Coruscant so that The Empire could pump out some more propaganda to keep people in line.

Force knows they needed it.

"We should be exiting hyperspace in the next few minutes admiral." an ensign said to him. Piett smiled.

He was ready to find Lord Vader.


	14. Chapter 13

The group of A-wings and X-wings had been in hyperspace for about three hours, but they would be reaching Pollis Massa in the next few minutes.

"Hey Wedge, I have to piss." came the voice of one Kes Dameron, an accomplished fighter pilot with a big mouth.

"Shut it Dameron, or I'll have you give R6 here an oil bath every day for a year."

There was no response, but the other pilots chucked at Kes' expense, while R6 chirped contently.

"Alright everyone, we're coming out of hyperspace!"

Wedge dropped out of hyperspace, followed by all 50 other ships.

In front of them was the _Exexutor_ , and it was huge.


	15. The Battle

**OfficerDonNZ: thanks, didn't realize I marked it as complete lol. And that last response chapter was the final one, honest! Maybe Broken would be a little better?**

"Shit" Wedge swore as swerved his X-Wing, coming far too close to the bow of the Executor for his comfort. Wedge flew a short distance before turning back, notcing with sorrow that several other pilots had crashed into the _Executor._ "How many casualties?" Wedge asked over the comm. "Six, sir!" came the reply.

"Move into attack formation, provide cover for the A-Wings. Dameron, you're with me. Hobby, Jester, land on that asteroid and find Luke. He should be down there somewhere."

A chorus of "Yes Sir!" rang through the comm. channel, and Wedge flew straight towards the cloud of Tie Fighters.

"Go and get Skywalker." Hobby mumbled as he landed his X-Wing on the landing pad he was cleared for. "I can fly, Wedge."

"You done mumbling there, mate? Cause we have a job to do." Jester waltzed up and threw an arm around the disgruntled pilot. "Come on, if we hurry we migjt be able to get back out there."

Hobby winced as he saw an X-Wing go down in a pillar of smoke and fire. "Yeah, maybe."

The two men turned and ran inside, where a rather tall alien was waiting. "Welcome to Pollis Massa, how can I help you?"

"We're looking for Luke Skywalker, ma'am. Have you seen him?"

The alien blinked, before slowly nodding. "As a matter of fact, I have. Right this way, please."

After a few minutes of following the alien in silence, they were led to an operating room, where Luke was sitting next to an Imperial Stormtrooper. "Luke!" Jester yelled, and the two pilots pulled their blasters.

"There's too many of them!" Red 8 shouted as she was hit by laser fire, spiraling downwards.

"I'm hit!" screamed Red 10.

"Taking heavy fire! Need- AHH!" were Green 12's last words.

All around him, Wedge's pilots were dying.

And he didn't like it.

"Green 2-8, try for a bombing run on the _Executor's_ bridge. Anyone left in Red, cover them. Dameron, with me. We're taking out their comm. towers."

The squadrons spilt apart, with Dameron (Red 6), Red 5, Green 18 and Wedge flying towards the comm. towers. Naturally, there were missel emplacements.

"Watcg those wrist rockets!" Red 5 shouted as he went down in a plume of fire. "Pilots, adjust due course."

Wedge, Dameron and Green 18 opened fire, with Green 18 launching an ion bomb as well.

The rocket turrets went offline from the ion shock, and the reulting laser fire took out the comm. tower. "Excellent work, pilots! Cut back to main channel!" Wedge exclaimed.

They cut back into the main channel just as what was left of their forces finished the bombing run.

"Not a dent on the bridge, yet we lost 18 fighters." Red 25 reported. "We can't sustain these casualty rates, boss. We have to leave."

Just as he said this, Hobby's voice broke through the radio. "Boss, Skywalker's not coming. We better go. Quick."

"What do you mean Skywalker's not coming?" Dameron demanded, and similar sentiments were shared all across the comm. channel.

"I'll explain later, but we're all about to die, so I would suggest going to hyperspace first."

Wedge sighed. "Dammit, I'm trusting you on this Hobby. Everyone, make the jump now! We gotta go!"

As the X-Wings and A-Wings jumled to lightspeed, no one noticed a small Imperial shuttle rise from Pollis Massa to meet the _Executor..._

 **So this is one of longest chapter yet. More of these will turn up, I promise. Next up, Hobby. After that, Luke, then probably Vader, then maybe Ackbar, and so on.**


	16. Hobby

"Luke!" Jester yelled, and the two pilots pullled out their blasters. The stormtrooper rose from the bench he was perched on, aiming his gun at Hobby's head.

Things might have escalated quicker, but Luke intervened. "Woah, woah woah. Pit your weapons away, guys, we're all friends here."

The stormtrooper turned to Luke warily, but holstered his blaster. After a few moments of tense silence, the two pilots did the same.

"Luke, we're here to rescue you." Hobby said after a moment's pause.

"I don't need to be rescued, I need to be here."

"Luke, this isn't a game anymore. You need to come with us."

Luke shook his head. "Not yet. Cody and I have developed an idea to destroy the Empire once and for all."

Jester looked apalled. "But Luke, he's a stormtrooper. You can't trust him, mate."

Cody muttered something under his breath, which none of the three rebels managed to hear.

"Look," Luke began. "I know what's going on ou there. You guys can't hold out against a super star destroyer. Go. I'll contact Ackbar and Wedge later, once I get the chance."

Hobby amd Jester still looked doubtful. "I dunno, Luke. This doesn't feel right."

Luke sighed, "You don't even know the half of it. Look, I need you guys to trust me, ok?"

Hobby glared at him a few moments longer, before Jester said, "Fine. You owe us one." The two pilots then turned and ran to their X-Wings, with Hobby radioing Wedge about the new developments. "I'll explain later, but we gotta go!"

The two X-Wing fighters lifted up, before taking off and flying to meet the other ships.

A swarm of Tie Fighters followed them. "Everyone, make the jump to hyperspace. Go!'

As Hobby punched in the coordinates, he heard Jester's panicked voice over the comm. "They're all over me- malfunction- can't jump- Hobby, where are you?!"

"Jester? Jester!" Hobby was far too late, and his X-Wing jumped to hyperspace before he could go back and help his friend.

"No," Hobby whispered.

Wedge's angry voice came over the main comm. after that, saying "We lost 36 out of 51 pilots for a failed mission, Hobby. You better have a reason for not dragging Luje with you."

Hobby took a deep breath, and began to tell them everything.

"Well, ya see, there's this stormtrooper..."


End file.
